We Are We
by Torid Storm
Summary: A new ranger appears in town, but she wears ninjeti-Nothing from dinothunder except the rangers, past stories and some little things-no enemys from it
1. Default Chapter

We are we by Torid Storm  
  
AN: I know that the title makes no sense, yet. Oh, and I have seen only a few episodes of the new season, because of all my schoolwork, so I don't know any attacks or enemies or anything, except the basic plot. Like Tommy coming back, and the new rangers names and what they are like. But they aren't really important in this; well the rangers are, just not as Dino Thunder, unless I change my mind of where this will go. Chapter one: Meeting the people  
  
Tizzy Summers walked into Reefside High. She was the new history teacher. She hurried to her classroom as she heard the bell ring. "Damn it." She muttered. She looked down to make sure her book was in her bag and ran into someone.  
  
"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" She said as she gathered her stuff. She looked up and saw someone who definitely couldn't be a student.  
  
"No it was my fault, my mind was somewhere else. You're not a student are you?" Tommy asked her (duh it was him!).  
  
"You're not either. I'm Tizzy Summers, the new history teacher."  
  
"Pleasure to meet you, I'm Tommy Oliver, old science teacher."  
  
"Cute. But as you're an old teacher here, where is room..." She pulled out a piece of paper, "221?"  
  
"It's right next to my lab so I'll take you there."  
  
"Thanks." Just then, three kids ran up to them. A girl clothed in yellow and two guys in blue and red.  
  
"Dr. O! We need to speak to you, now." Said Kira, tilting her head, motioning for him to follow them to the corner.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be right back." He said to Tizzy, and he hurried around a corner to a hall that nobody was in. "What's going on?"  
  
"Dr. O, if you haven't looked outside, there's an unnatural eclipse happening." Said Ethan.  
  
"What do you mean unnatural?" Tommy asked.  
  
"As in, the whole sky is dark, like it's night." Conner said. He pointed to a window.  
  
Back to Tizzy Around the corner Tizzy looked out the window.  
  
"Holy hell." She muttered as she reached for something in her bag and raced to find room 221.  
  
Back to Dino rangers. They heard an explosion and morphed and ran outside.  
  
"What the hell?" Tommy muttered. A person, who looked like a Ranger, but not, was wearing a black and white ninjeti outfit, with a tiger on their chest, and a quiver on their back, was fighting a beast that was total black but looked like a deformed wolf.  
  
"If it isn't Tisephone!" The wolf howled, and kicked the fighter. She was thrown against the wall and her hood flew off, leaving something covering her mouth and nose, but letting her long auburn hair flutter in the wind.  
  
"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" She yelled, and from her back she pulled out an arrow and a crossbow appeared. She shot at him and he exploded. Tommy stared at the girl, remembering his days of being the White Falcon Ranger. She disappeared. As everyone was about to leave and go inside, ten more wolf things appeared.  
  
"DR.O! On your right!" Ethan called. Tommy had been lost in memories and hadn't noticed the wolf on his right side. He kicked it and it flew backwards, hitting a wall and exploding. The fight continued.  
  
Back to Tizzy Tizzy walked to a window out of her classroom and saw the fight. Students were coming to watch. This wasn't good someone would get hurt. She watched in awe as the four rangers defeated the wolves. She watched the colors, Yellow, Blue, Red, and Black, The Dino Rangers. She clutched the moon and star charm around her wrist. The rangers disappeared and she heard the first bell ring. Students shuffled into her class. They all just looked at the young teacher, while talking seats. Most likely thinking that she couldn't be a teacher. She didn't wear a business suit or anything, just a white shirt and red pants. She had long auburn hair and chocolaty brown eyes. The most shocking thing about her being a teacher though, was that in each ear she had four holes, three-cartilage piercing and one in the lobe. She had a bar in one ear, connecting two piercing and a chain in the other ear.  
  
"You can't be the teacher." A preppy girl stated.  
  
"And why not?" she asked, eyeing the girl. She was wearing total J-crew, with her totally dyed blond hair.  
  
"Because they don't hire people with that many wholes in their body and who just got out of college."  
  
"And why not?" she asked again.  
  
"Because they would never be strict enough."  
  
"Are you sure?" Tizzies eyes twinkled.  
  
"Highly, as cheerleaders always are." The girl, obviously the head cheerleader grinned. "So where is the REAL teacher?"  
  
"Shut up, Meg." Kira said, hating the cheerleader with all of her mind, they all thought they were better than a singer. If only they knew my secret, she thought.  
  
"Meg, is that short for something?" Tizzy asked, about to lose her cool.  
  
"Yeah, Megera. That mean anything to you?" Meg asked.  
  
"Yes, as many of you most likely don't know anything about the name, I will enlighten you. This is a class on history, and history starts from the dawn of time. One of the first civilizations was Greece." She started walking around the room. "Greeks, always believed, and still do, in many gods. But they also believe in Hades, the ruler of hell and hell, and the Furies. Usually depicted as Megera, Tisephone and Alecto. Is there any one here, who's name is Alexander or Alexandra?" A few kids raised their hands. "Well, as we have people named like two furies, I'll let you in on a little secret, my name is Tizzy. You will call me Miss. Summers. Anyone have a problem anymore?"  
  
"Yes I do." Said Meg, she was the only girl still standing.  
  
"And why is that?" Tizzy asked.  
  
"No teacher should wear anything like that shirt and those pants."  
  
"You have a problem with my clothes?" Tizzy looked down at her clothes.  
  
"Yes I do. As school fashion leader I think that no teacher should wear anything like that." Meg pointed to Tizzy. "You should wear business suits, no student will take a whore seriously." That's it Tizzy thought as the other preppy looking girls laughed.  
  
"And you want to know what you should do? A) Back off about my clothes and B) hand in a 2,500 word essay on my desk tomorrow morning of Greek Mythology on the Furies or you will face dire consequences."  
  
"What type of dire?" Meg sat down, fearful of the new teacher.  
  
"Well, unless you think getting suspended isn't dire, be my guest."  
  
"You can't suspend me for that!" Meg shrieked. "No, But I can suspend you for calling me a whore." That shut Meg up. Tizzy started teaching on cave men and nobody said anything outside of the lesson.  
  
End of the day, nightfall has already come as there was a teacher meeting  
  
Tizzy sorted through some assignments she had given the kids today. She was going to leave as soon as she checked these. She sighed; these kids were really rude to the teachers here, she thought. Tommy walked in.  
  
"Sorry about how I hurried off so quickly, but as the science teach-" Tizzy cut him off  
  
"I know I get it, I'm a teacher too," she looked at him and smiled.  
  
"I heard from one of my students, Kira, that you really put up with nothing." Tommy said. Tizzy laughed.  
  
"I guess she liked the way I handle no rudeness from the jocks and preps. I used to be hated by them in high school, I guess that never changes."  
  
"Yeah, I guess a lot of things never change." Tommy sighed, like him still being a ranger. Tizzy looked out the window, and suddenly a beeping was heard from her bag.  
  
"Why's my palm beeping?" She muttered, and looked at the palm pilot. "Oh shit! I have to go, sorry. Bye," she hurried out leaving her bag.  
  
"Wait, you left your bag." Tommy said as his communicator went off. "Yeah?"  
  
"Dr. O, another wolf looking monster is attacking in the park, we need back up."  
  
"I'll be right there." Tommy rushed out of the room. He ran to the park. What he saw shocked him. Tizzy was trapped wolf monsters. The next thing surprised him even more. "I thought I left you guys in Egypt, or Rome, or Greece!"  
  
"Tizzy!" Tommy yelled, he had come to like her in one day.  
  
"Tommy get out of here! AHH!" She yelled as a wolf scrapped her with a claw.  
  
"Tizzy!" He yelled again, she was thrown against a wall. "I sure hope you're not awake." He morphed and killed them all. He demorphed and ran over to her. "Tizzy?" he said.  
  
"I'm alright." She said and sat up.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess." She felt around her wrist for something. "My bracelet!" "Bracelet?" Tommy asked, "Don't you have it on?"  
  
"No it fell off!" She scrambled to the ground and searched for it.  
  
"Here, I found it." Tommy handed her a small moon and star bracelet.  
  
"Thanks," she looked at her watch, I have to go!" She ran to a small silver convertible and drove off. 


	2. Sweet Little Begging’s

Sweet Little Begging's  
  
A/N: I just have to say, I know anyone who is reading this story, that I'm sorry. The way I get my info is from websites as my parent's say that cable is ruining my little sister's brain so now we don't have it. So some of my info may be wrong, please just correct me in a review.  
  
Tizzy walked out of her classroom at the end of another day. "Hey Tizzy." Tommy said as he left his classroom.  
  
"Hey Tommy." She replied. The two had become friends during the past two weeks.  
  
"You want to go to a movie and dinner with me sometime?" He asked. She looked a little taken back. "Great now you're going to give me the lets just be friends speech."  
  
"Actually, I'm not. I'd love to." She said.  
  
"Tonight good?" He asked.  
  
"Great. Pick me up at 8?" She asked.  
  
"Fine." She handed him her address and left the building.  
  
Two hours later Tizzy walked downstairs from her second floor to her main floor. She heard a knock on the door. She opened it. "Hey Tommy." She said. He looks good, she thought. He was wearing a black long sleeve shirt and black pants. He had taken off his glasses.  
  
"You didn't tell me you live on the beach." He accused her jokingly. He looked at what she was wearing. "Nice outfit." She wore a crimson tank top and white pants. On her arms she wore elbow length white gloves and on her hair was in a bun with chopsticks.  
  
"Thanks, you want to come in?" She asked, thinking, well this is great, we can't say anything more then polite talk.  
  
"Sure." He walked in and looked around. "You sure you're really a young teacher and not a computer technician in love with weapons?" Half of the room he stood in was covered with technological stuff and the other half, the walls were covered with weapons of all shapes and sizes. Swords, sais, crossbows, daggers, normal bows, throwing rings etc.  
  
"I told you, I've lived all over the world. When I was in Egypt, Greece and Rome, I went on a lot of digs. But I love technology, it helps me get info on stuff." He looked out her back door, "You can see everything." He said. "Yeah," She looked out, "Hey isn't that the kids you tutor, Ethan, Conner and Kira?" She pointed to three kids fighting each other on the beach. He remembered that was the excuse he gave her.  
  
"Yeah it is."  
  
"Want to go say 'hi'?" She asked.  
  
"Sure." The two walked out and walked to the trio of kids. "Hey guys." Tommy said.  
  
"Hey Dr. O," they replied, "Oh hey Miss Summers. What are you two doing here?" Tommy looked at Tizzy.  
  
"We are kind of on a date." Tommy replied.  
  
"But I live near here too." Tizzy added.  
  
"That's cool." Ethan said.  
  
"Hey what's that?" Conner pointed at something, they all looked.  
  
"Oh great." Tizzy muttered, "I'll be right back!" She ran into her house and picked something up. She ran back out and saw the four being attacked by the wolves. She ran over and kicked one. "Hey little wolves." She said, "You guys alright?" She asked them.  
  
"We're being attacked by wolf beasts and you ask that?" Kira laughed, just before she was thrown onto the sand. Tizzy pulled out what she had behind her back, a whip. She hit the wolves with it and the wolves disappeared.  
  
"How did you know that would kill them?" Tommy asked.  
  
"Lucky guess."  
  
"Miss S. Watch out!" Ethan yelled. Something jumped on Tizzy. It clawed a piece of her shirt.  
  
"And I liked this shirt!" She yelled. She turned around and looked.  
  
"Hello Gwen." The man said. He looked like a man, except you could tell he wasn't.  
  
"Hello Derek." She replied. "Get the hell out of here, before I'm forced to kill you."  
  
"Oh no, 'Hey Derek good to see you?' Gwen?" He asked.  
  
"Derek get away from me and everyone I know." Tizzy ordered.  
  
"Crossbow!" She shouted and one appeared in her left hand and an arrow in her right. She put the arrow in the crossbow and a bright light erupted. A moment later in her spot was a crimson ranger in ninjeti garb with a crossbow in hand and a whip at her waist.  
  
"Miss Summers one of us? How's that possible Dr. O?" Ethan asked. The person Derek threw Tizzy against a wall.  
  
"Give up Gwen?"  
  
"STOP CALLING ME THAT! I gave up my name a long time ago!" Derek picked Tizzy/Gwen up from the floor where she lay, and started to choke her with one hand.  
  
"Why worried I'll kill you fiancé, my brother? Oh wait I already did that!" Derek laughed. Her face looked as if someone had hit her. "And now I'll kill you too."  
  
"I don't think so." A voice behind Tizzy/Gwen said and threw a throwing star at Derek.  
  
"Get out of here Derek." Adam Park said.  
  
"I told you not to follow me." Tizzy said as she unmorphed.  
  
"Tizzy, you would have been killed then."  
  
"Better dead then alive." Tizzy replied.  
  
"Adam?" Tommy asked shocked.  
  
"Tommy?" Adam replied.  
  
"What are you doing here?" They both asked at once.  
  
"I'm a teacher and a ranger here," Tommy said.  
  
"I'm a ranger, and I was following Tizzy," Adam replied.  
  
"I told you not to follow me anymore." Tizzy argued, deciding whether or not to slap him.  
  
"Tizzy, you would have been dead." Adam said.  
  
"One of you mind explaining to me what is going on?" Tommy asked.  
  
"You two seem to know each other, Adam you can tell him. I'm too upset right now about you following me."  
  
A/N: bad ending I know, but I'm going to camp in two days and wanted to post something before I left. 


End file.
